Salvador
Salvador is the Gunzerker-class character in Borderlands 2. His main skill allows him to dual wield any weapon in the game for a finite period of time. Background Salvador was born and raised on Pandora( an ideal breeding ground for brutality and blood lust), as opposed to the previous vault hunters who traveled there in search of the vault. He stands at a height of 5'4", this stunted growth was revealed to be due to heavy steroid use throughout his lifetime. He loves loot, blowing people up, getting paid, shooting things, whilst disliking not shooting things and his favourite colour is orange. His allegiance is to his grandmother, Rosita. Skills Salvador's Main action skill "gunzerking" is perfect for players dying to wield two guns at once and fill their enemies with twice the amount of hot lead than was previously possible. His rampage and gun lust trees up the ante by boosting his dual wielding skills and amping up weapon stats. The brawn skill tree is all about bumping up the amount of damage Salvador can take and dish out. Known Skills Action Skill: Dual-Wield Gun Lust Focused on buffing weapon stats. Rampage Focuses on magazine bonuses and Gunzerking. Brawn Focused on physical toughness. *''Bus That Can't Slow Down'' - While gunzerking you gain increased movement speed. *''Come At Me, Bro'' - Draw enemy attention by taunting and instantly gain full health and massive damage reduction while gunzerking. *''Just Got Real'' - Increases damage you deal with all gun types. The lower your health the greater the damage bonus, (up to 12% per level). *''All Out of Bubblegum.'' - Increases fire rate with all weapons when shield is depleted (12% per level). *''I'm the Juggernaut'' - Killing an enemy reduces damage taken for a while. *''Incite'' - Taking damage temporarily increases movement speed and reload speed. *''Fistful of Hurt'' - Throw a heavy punch with knockback melee override. *''Asbestos'' - Reduces the duration of status effects on you (such as being on Fire, Corroded, Electrocuted, or Slagged, 8% per level)). *''Sexual Tyrannosaurus'' - Taking damage generates health regeneration (0.4% per level) for 5 seconds. This effect does not stack. *''Shockingly Acidic'' - Dealing shock damage to a Corrosive enemy increases loot drop on that enemy for a short time. Undetermined Skills * Divergent Likeness - Dual-wielding two weapons of the same type will deal bonus damage. Dual-wield weapons of differing types will increase accuracy * Die Hard - Increased time when crippled/downed and bonus health upon coming back with a second wind * Green Fire - When you corrode an enemy who is on fire (or vice versa) you afflict the enemy with Green Fire. On death, the enemy will run at all nearby enemies and light them on fire. Trivia *Salvador is wanted for a number of crimes and with a bounty of $99,000,000,000.99. His crimes include: Manslaughter, theft, arson, destruction of property, trespassing, cannibalism, public indecency and profanity. Media File:BL2-Character-Concept-Art salvador.jpg File:Salvador1.jpg File:Salvador2.jpg salvadorprofile.jpg See Also Sources *http://pc.ign.com/articles/121/1215312p1.html *http://kotaku.com/5867853/see-borderlands-2s-talking-holiday-card-in-action *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQF7GQjTjsM *http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2432009&postcount=7 Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human